Strangers
by teenagesuperheroes
Summary: She comes as swift as she leaves This the one-shot ballad of two unknowns wanting nothing but everything


STRANGERS

She came in as swift just as she left. Being the fastest people alive we are able to see each other more…vividly than the others. I love her I think, and she loves me too. Possibly.

The full moon illuminated just enough for me to see the silhouette of her body. She wore her the leather jacket, the one I first met her in, she looks at me with intent to kill but I pass it off and return to my slumber. A few shuffles and I feel her entering my bed. She holds me. I love her.

"I'm going to kill you one day" her angelic voice dances across my ear lobe, a shudder passes through as I feel her breath. Empty threats. I love her.

My eyes grow heavier as I sink into her, as she holds me tighter, as she starts to drift off.

We. Are. Monsters.

My eyes slowly close, I am asleep.

I am cold, I wake up with this feeling to see the other side of my bed is empty. All is gone but a faint memory that I will relive tonight. That gives me pleasure. A smile creeps upon my face. I do love her.

She could kill me if she wanted to; I'm fast but not like her. She is everything, I knew this the first time we battled, the first time she smiled that smile that had me up at night gripping my sheets with fear and ecstasy. I hate that she can do that to me, make me fear and love her, I hate my juxtaposing emotion toward her.

Them.

They would separate us.

Him.

He would…oh god. I don't want to think about him. Trench coat. Eyes. Grimace.

I love her and she has to love me too …right.

Night falls and she comes in as swift as she left. Her eyes more murderous then before. Love.

I pass it off and return to my slumber. A few shuffles, a few more shuffles and I feel her entering my bed. Something's different. She doesn't hold me, I am turned around. Different.

I can feel her bare skin, her rawness. She come's in closer. That intoxicating breath, closer being inhaled by my nose. Her hand, the hands of a curious child wonder my body as I lay enchanted at hers. Different. Closer.

Her face, so round and full of death, her lips soft, succulent. We move our lips like the symphony. I can feel her rawness in every arch of her tongue as we fight for dominance. Her eyes are open mine are too, we stare at our downfall, at our omen's of death.

Her hands, ahead of time. We dwell into this motion as our bodies move closer. Her bare skin excites. I need to feel all of her. My folds are wet. She's can sense it like I'm a dog in heat. Similarities.

Closer. Passionate. Ugh! The urge I need her. I see white temporarily, then I see her discard the border between her and me. Clip. I see her discard the border between me and her. Her lips, the lips of an addict wanting their next fix. She paints a picture with her lips and my body, moving in a motion only known to us. My folds. Closer. I am on fire, she is the flame. My legs escalate up temporarily. I see her discard the border between us. Fire.

We move viciously, carnivorously. We are hungry. She kisses my mounts with her cotton lips. Closer.

She is on top of me. Her mouth dancing on my under chin. My eyes closing. I moan out letting my frustrations hear themselves, my back arches as she holds me with, one arm around my back one on the bed. Fire. My moans grow more desperate to sing the song of my untimely ending .

Her fingers, the fingers of an eager key ready to unlock the doors of oblivion. She is a slow master, her fingers lightly touch my stomach caressing down to saver every bit of me, wanting me to know. I need her. Cold. Her fingers are now me. Air escapes my throat with shock. Passion. I want her. Her fingers light a match in me. Fire. My eyes roll back as I experience this possession. Need. My back arched more. Closer. The swiftness. Rigorous. My hands grip the sheets, my knuckles bloody white. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. The release. The cold bitter release.

She did it, her quest is over, she has broken me.

I .Am .Dead.


End file.
